1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image recognition technical field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image recognition, a target image to be recognized is analyzed by extracting a pattern that characterizes an object in the image and by determining whether or not the extracted pattern is classified into a group that is same as a collection group of samples acquired by learning in advance. Examples of the techniques of recognizing an object captured by a camera device include a face detection technique, a face identification technique, and a number plate identification technique, all of which utilize machine learning.
According to the face detection technique and the face identification technique, a detector is applied to an image taken by the camera device and it is determined whether or not a face is included in the image. In use of the detector, before using the detector, the detector is generally trained through machine learning.